Numerous desktop computers and other devices are designed to assume one or more types of low power-consumption mode during non-use or other idle periods. Applicable laws and regulations in this area are becoming more stringent as the need to conserve resources is recognized as essential to a sustainable global community. Appropriate circuits, devices and methods are needed in order to conform to present or pending power conservation directives. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.